I Wish to See You Again
by Error21
Summary: Kira Yamato is a photographer for the Onogoro Newspaper and unintentionally takes a picture of a certain pink haired girl. After seeing the picture, he can't stop thinking of her, will he ever see her again? KxL
1. Unintentional Encounters

**Wish to See You Again**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

A/N: Been reading various fics on the site for some time and decided to try and make one myself, first fic

so any comments would be helpful.

Chapter 1: Unintentional Encounters

Twenty year old Kira Yamato was sitting on a bench in the park, happily eating his hotdog for he was on his short lunch break. His brown hair danced with the wind and his deep violet eyes was focused on the clear blue sky. He had a camera which was strapped around his neck and he fiddled with it with his one free hand.

After finishing his hotdog, he cleaned his mouth with a tissue and then crumpled it into a ball, throwing it into the trash can nearby. He sighed, knowing that his lunch break will be over soon and he would have to start working, but his partner has not arrived yet. Knowing that he would have to start with or without his partner, Kira got up from the bench and started walking around the large park.

Kira was a new photographer for the Onogoro Newspaper and his first assignment was to take pictures of the new park in Onogoro City.

The park was simply breath-taking, flowers were planted almost everywhere and it was nicely shaded by large numbers of trees. The only sunlight which can shine onto the park was in the middle, where a beautiful fountain was built. The sun made the water in the fountain sparkle like stars.

He wandered around the park, taking in the beautiful scenery. He then looked at his watch and frowned, his partner is already twenty minutes late and he knew he would have to start soon.

He grabbed onto the camera and stood at a fair distance from the fountain. He adjusted the lens slightly, making it focus more and zoomed out in order to be able to get a picture of the whole fountain. After being satisfied with his adjustments, he pressed the button and his camera made a small _Click_ noise.

After about half an hour of taking different pictures of the park, he looked at his watch again and was a bit frustrated of the fact that his partner still hasn't arrived yet.

Kira's partner is his long time best friend and boss, Athrun Zala was his best friend ever since high school where they were both into journalism. Of course, Kira was more fascinated with photography while Athrun was more interested into the actual writing part. They figured that by going their different yet similar paths, they might end up as partners one day.

Little did they know that Athrun would be running his very own newspaper company, but still enjoyed writing his very own articles. Even though he was a very kind and understanding person, there wasn't any photographers that would agree in working with him since they were intimidated by the fear of making mistakes which might upset the man.

This disappointed Athrun since he was very passionate with writing articles, but they won't be any good if there weren't any photographs to give the readers a more visual understanding on his concepts. All that changed when Kira came along. Kira was searching for a job since the old company which he worked for closed down. He met up with Athrun and was offered a job to become Athrun's photographer and greatly accepted his proposal.

Kira knew that Athrun was a busy man since he had the entire company to take care of, but he could've at least given him a call to inform him that he wasn't able to come. Kira double checked his cell phone and saw that he didn't miss any calls. He sighed once again at disbelief of Athrun and continued roaming around the park.

Kira had no idea what Athrun was going to write about the park, therefore, didn't know what kind of pictures Athrun would expect from him. Usually, Athrun would tell Kira about what his article would be about so that Kira would know what to take pictures of on their specific assignment.

Being impatient and frustrated, Kira grabbed his cell phone and dialled Athrun's work office. After a few rings, he only got the answering machine and hearing Athrun's voice got his left eye twitching.

Kira tried Athrun's cell phone, but it didn't ring, knowing that Athrun's cell phone was turned off. Kira once again disappointed by his partner's actions, decided to continue taking pictures around the area. Since he did not know what exactly Athrun wanted, he took pictures of anything if he could. He took tons of shots of the fountain and the plants surrounding the whole place. He took pictures of couples, passing civilians, teenagers skateboarding around, heck, he even climbed the nearest hill to take some shots of the entire park and sometimes with the city in the background.

After about an hour, Kira checked his camera and discovered that he only had two more slots in his roll of film. Thinking about how to use his last couple of slots wisely, he sat at the same bench he was before and pondered about what he should do.

'_Let's see, I got shots of the fountain, trees, flowers, couples, birds, fountain with trees, bikers, civilians, teenagers, the entire scenery, families…Wait! Families! How can I forget that?_' Kira thought and hit himself in the head for forgetting one of the easiest yet effective shots to take.

Kira stood up, camera in hand and walked around the park looking for a good family with parents and their children. It wasn't hard to find any since there were so many that were walking together around the park.

He spotted a nice looking family that were admiring the beautiful fountain as the sun made the water sparkle around them. Kira smiled and approached the family.

"Um, excuse me," Kira started, "do you mind if I took a picture of your family for the Onogoro Newspaper about the new park built here?" Kira looked towards the father for his expression and sighed in relief as the father agreed to it.

"Great, thanks!" Kira happily said, "please stand in front of the fountain." The family did so while Kira did some minor adjustments to his camera. He told them to move a bit closer and was satisfied on how the family looked great with the sparkling water.

'_Athrun is going to love this!_' though Kira and started to press the button.

Both Kira and the family was unaware that a certain civilian was passing through and was focused on the great scene of the fountain that she did not know that she was walking between people who were taking a picture.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3!" Kira said and immediately pressed the button. Unfortunately, the civilian girl had walked right between the camera and the family as soon as Kira took the picture.

All of them were a bit shocked, especially for the civilian girl.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said as she bowed her head for apology and started quickly walk away from the group and the photographer.

Before Kira could tell her that it was alright, the girl had already vanished through the crowded street. Sighing in disbelief, he finally took the last picture of the family and listened as the roll of film was being rewind.


	2. Hung to Dry

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

A/N: Thanks for all the people who left reviews, really appreciate it, enjoy this chapter

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hung to Dry**

After thanking the family once again, Kira was now heading to his apartment to develop the pictures. On the way, he tried to look for the certain civilian girl that he came across earlier that afternoon. All Kira was able to remember was her long pink hair and her sweet voice.

Shaking it off, Kira decided to try and contact Athrun again. Taking his cell phone, he dialled his best friend's cell phone, but only to find it turned off once again. Sighing to the fact that he hasn't talked to anyone all day, he just silently walked to his apartment.

As he reached to his apartment door, Kira found himself fiddling with his keys. A certain pink haired girl came across his mind. Frustrated by his stupidity, he hit himself on the head a few times.

'_Come on Kira, get a hold on yourself. She was just an innocent civilian, nothing else, she isn't special. But…pink hair, that is special is it not?_' Kira thought and couldn't help but grin at the thought of this.

He finally unlocked his apartment door and entered inside.

Kira's apartment wasn't fancy, or was it not dirty at all. It was rather simple, it was carpeted except for the kitchen and washroom, but the family room had a wooden floor. He had a leather couch that can seat three people which was placed in front of a television and in his room was a queen sized bed. Everything else was not out of the ordinary, except maybe the fact that Kira had his own darkroom for developing his pictures. Kira's job gave him decent money and he's fine with that, just sometimes he has trouble with the bills since his career just started.

Kira took in the peacefulness of his apartment and placed his camera on the shelf. He decided to wait later to develop the roll of film since he needs to talk to Athrun before he can start developing them. He needs to know what specific kind of photographs his partner would need.

Suddenly, his stomach growled. Kira looked down at his flat stomach and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

'_Oh yea, I haven't ate anything since that hotdog, better start making something to eat._'

Kira opened his fridge and realized that there wasn't much food to make a full meal, but decided to make a simple sandwich. Once finished, he sat on his couch, planning to call Athrun and got his hand to the phone.

As his hand got to the phone, he realized that there was a red light that continued to blink. He realized that someone might have left him a message while he was at the park.

Kira picked up the phone and pressed the button for the messages. He waited awhile until he heard a slight beep and a familiar voice, it was Athrun's.

"Hey Kira, sorry but I won't be able to meet with you at the park today. An important meeting came up at the last minute. About the article, it's just basically about the entire park so feel free to take any kinds of pictures, I won't mind. Well I have to get going, hope you're not mad, bye!" -Beep!

Kira sighed as he was relieved that at least Athrun had a reason why not to show up and also about taking any kinds of pictures he wanted. Although he was a bit irritated that Athrun left this message a bit late and Kira realized that if he heard this message before, he would've spent less time at the park.

Kira just shrugged it off thinking that he would be able to get Athrun back, probably by making him pay for an all you can eat dinner.

'_That would be great!_' Kira laughed while grabbing his camera and heading to the darkroom.

Kira entered the darkroom and shut the door behind him, so that no light would expose any of the photo paper and film. He turned on the red lights and not surprisingly, his eyes stung for a bit until they were able to adjust.

After his eyes finally adjusted, he took his camera and took the roll of film out; he needed to develop the film first and did so. After the film was fully developed, he started to develop each picture onto photo paper.

After about an hour, Kira only had two more pictures left to develop onto the photo paper. He raised the strip of film at the red light and looked at it carefully; it was the picture of the family and also the one where the pink-haired girl was caught in between.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to use the picture which the girl was in, he developed the picture of the family first. Once the picture of the family was sitting in the water bath, all Kira had to do was wait a while until the chemicals would wash off and he'll be able to hang them on the horizontal rope above him to dry.

Kira caught himself looking back at the strip of film with the girl in it. Not knowing why, he had an urge to develop it. Without thinking, he exposed the film onto the photo paper and placed it in the developer.

'_Wait a minute, what am I doing? I know Athrun wouldn't accept this picture, but why am I developing it anyways? And why did I even use a full sheet of photo paper? Arghh I'm stupid!_' Kira thought.

He smacked his forehead for wasting a full sheet of expensive photo paper and as soon as his open hand made contact with his forehead; his face was yet, forgetting that his hand just came out of the water bath.

Kira was a bit stunned, but simply laughed it off and wiped his hand and face with a towel. After waiting a good five minutes, he took all the developed pictures and hung them on the rope. Somehow, the full-sized picture of the girl was catching his attention.

Instead of hanging it to dry, he grabbed his towel and placed the photo on top of it and tried to look at the picture better, but the red lights weren't helping.

He quickly turned the red lights off and walked out of the darkroom with his eyes still focused on the photo.

Caught off guard, his eyes stung in pain for the bright natural light of the sun pierced through his apartment. Kira moaned from the pain until his eyes adjusted and starred at the wet picture in his hands.

Kira looked deeper into the picture and saw the girl that accidentally got in the way of the picture. Kira then remembered the girl's unique pink hair, but it didn't show on the picture since it was black and white. The pictures on newspapers were usually black and white so there was no need for Kira to waste more money for coloured ones.

Kira saw that the girl had great big eyes which showed an expression of shock and there planted on her face was a small grin, probably about half way of turning to a complete shocked expression. Kira chuckled at the girl for her mistake wondering why she didn't see him taking the picture. The water from the fountain in the background sparkled around her face. Kira had to admit that she was definitely beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen actually.

Kira then focused his attention on her clothes and saw that she was wearing a nice dress while holding a small bag, probably for work. He then looked at the bottom right corner of the picture to find the date and time from which the picture was taken.

'_12:30 pm, probably the time when she heads to work, most likely has to pass by the park in order to get there. I don't know why, but I have an urge to meet this girl, maybe I'll stop by the park one day_.' Kira thought to himself as he headed back the darkroom and hung the wet picture of the young beauty to dry.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that, Kira and Lacus won't meet until the next chapter or the chapter after that.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow or Thrusday.  
**


	3. Business Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny

**A/N:** Sorry if it took me a bit longer to update this time, but i wasn't feeling that great this morning when i woke up.

**To Strike01:** Yes, I received your email of the link and I thank you once again for it. bows head P

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Business Meetings**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Kira groaned as he shifted in his bead and took out his hand and slammed it against his alarm clock to silence it. He moaned as he tossed and turn, attempting to fall asleep again, but failed to do so and sat up while rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

He yawned and stretched out his arms lazily, it was quite evident that Kira was not a morning person. After being satisfied with his morning stretches, he took a glance at his clock and wasn't surprised on the fact that he was going to be late at the meeting with Athrun.

The night before, Kira and Athrun agreed to meet at the exact same park in order to discuss about the pictures Kira took and they both would decide which pictures would be more suitable for the article. They agreed that they would be meeting at the park at exactly 9:00am, it was 8:51am at the moment.

Kira quickly got out of bed and slammed his feet against his apartment floor, a bit more than he intended to. He then heard a voice from below him with a few poking sounds and realized that the old lady downstairs was poking her ceiling with a broomstick telling him to be quiet.

Kira laughed and scratched the back of his head as he shouted his apologies and went to brush his teeth. After his teeth being brushed, Kira gathered his things; he grabbed an empty suitcase and gathered all the photos in the darkroom, not noticing that he also grabbed the full-sized picture of the girl. He placed the photos inside the suitcase as well as a new roll of film. He then quickly strapped the camera to his neck and headed out the door.

Kira headed towards the street and started to walk to the park, but his attention was turned towards the blue sky. It was a beautiful sunny day and there were a few clouds in the sky. The clouds were blocking some of the sunlight and the sun's rays went through any holes between the clouds. It looked like as if heaven was shiny upon the city.

As Kira had finally reached the park, he headed towards the fountain where he was supposed to meet Athrun. He took a quick glance at his watch and found out that he was ten minutes late, he increased his pace and approached the fountain where his partner and best friend was sitting.

Athrun smiled at him and said in a teasing voice, "Late again Yamato? Maybe I should fire you now." He chuckled after saying that and Kira just simply laughed with him.

"Maybe I should report that you like to leave messages to people that you can't attend their meetings way after the time the meetings were supposed to start!" Kira retaliated while pointing at his partner's face.

Athrun laughed at his friend's comment and raised his hand in defeat. He then apologized to Kira about the whole never coming to the park and only leaving a message at your home phone thing, hoping that Kira would accept his apology.

Kira, proud that he was able to win over Athrun, sat on the fountain next to him while settling his camera on lap and taking all his pictures out from his suitcase to show it to his partner and best friend.

He handed every single picture he brought to Athrun and didn't notice there was a full sheet of photo paper within the pile. Athrun was shocked on how many pictures Kira took on just the park, but realized that it was because Kira didn't know exactly what Athrun was looking for in the pictures.

Athrun patted his friend at the back showing his appreciation for his hard work. He scanned through the various pictures and liked most of them.

"Heh Kira, all these pictures are great, but I think I'll use the pictures you took of the entire park and with the fountain." Athrun told his friend who was gazing at the sky while playing with the water in the fountain with his right hand.

All Kira did was smile and nodded his head, telling him that he also agreed that those were one of the best he took.

Athrun took a glance at the small pile of pictures which he had not seen yet, he glanced a few of them and stopped at the picture with the family.

"This picture is very nice Kira; it gives me a small warmth in my heart, making me want to start my own family like that." Athrun admitted.

"Yeah, it's a great picture. If you're not using it Athrun, maybe I can give this picture to the family in it if I ever meet them again, it would be great for them to have it." Kira replied.

Athrun nodded his head and handed Kira the picture of the family, Kira took it and placed it in a small pocket within his suitcase.

Thinking that their discussion on the different pictures was over, Athrun was surprised to see that there was a full-sized picture of a girl with long hair. He noticed the family behind her and also the fountain where the water sparkled all around her. He looked at the picture for a few more seconds and turned to his partner, only finding that his best friend was starring at the fountain.

Kira was too focused on the fountain instead of Athrun, he just couldn't help but feel his eyes attracted to the sparkling fountain, for it was much too beautiful to ignore. Just by starring at the fountain and feeling the water between his fingers reminds him of her. The pink-haired girl who innocently walked between him and his objective, but kindly enough to apologize for her mistake with her sweet voice, he knew that he could've just stayed there forever thinking about her, but something broke his thoughts.

He felt someone poking his side and realized it was Athrun. Kira grunted on the fact that Athrun broke his train of thoughts turned to his partner only to see his friend hold up the picture of the girl in front of his face and started mocking him.

"Oh hi Kira, how are you today? Want a kiss?" Athrun mocked in a high voice and then started to put the picture closer to Kira. Surprised, Kira almost fell into the fountain, but maintained his balance and snatched the picture out of Athrun's grasp.

Kira quickly placed the large picture inside his suitcase and shut it tight. He glared at Athrun for his stupid actions and all Athrun could do was laugh while pointing at Kira's face.

"So, who's the girl in the picture? Hmm Kira-boy?" Athrun laughed.

"It's no one got that?" Kira shouted, but could feel the heat rising to his face.

"Yeah, yeah sure, Kira." Was all Athrun could say, "are you hungry? Need me to treat you to some lunch?"

Kira was extremely happy his friend offered and gave him an evil grin. "How about taking me to a very expensive restaurant where I can order everything and eat what I can and pack the rest home?" Kira suggested, but Athrun just sighed and shook his head. "Fine," Kira agreed, "just buy me one of those hotdogs, they're the best around here."

"If you say so," Athrun answered, "and how about after we're done we go to the track and hit the go karts?"

Kira smiled and nodded, agreeing with his partner's proposal. '_Just because I'm having a bad day doesn't mean I'll lose to Athrun in a round of go karts_' Kira thought while he followed Athrun to the hotdog stand.

Kira and Athrun headed towards the go kart entrance and paid the familiar old man their fees for entering. They both rounded up their helmets and sat into their usual go karts.

The go karts were built in a very simplistic way; there were obviously four wheels in each corner and a steering wheel in front of the driver seat. There was a long space on both sides of the go kart for the driver to put their legs in and there were pedals on each side. The right pedal was the accelerator and the left pedal was the brake, but in case of sticky situations, if you hold the brake and tap the accelerator, it would cause the go kart to back up.

Kira wore a blue helmet and was sitting in a go kart that was painted black with long streaks that was painted cobalt from the front, moving diagonally to the back. Athrun wore a red helmet and his go kart was also black, but had dark red streaks.

Kira and Athrun drove their go karts to the starting line and each were anxious for the start of the race. The two friends had participated in many races between the two and so far, the score was tied at 25 wins each. This race would determine who would be the more skilled driver for the time being until the next race, but for now, both were waiting impatiently for the light to turn green, signalling them to start.

Both Kira and Athrun gave a thumbs up to the old man to start the race, the old man saw their approval and pressed a button at the back of the starting lights. As soon as the button was pressed, the light had turned green and both Kira and Athrun had sped up the track.

* * *

**Ha, wasn't a great ending to the chapter, but oh well. I'll should be update tomorrow and Kira would DEFINTELY meet Lacus in the next chapter. I promise!**  



	4. A Proper Encounter

**hey everyone, sorry if I haven't updated for a very long time, exams are finally over and I guess I owe you guys a very big update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Proper Encounter, a Warming Gesture**

Kira fell down onto his bed with exhaustion, his arms were aching a bit and his feet felt numb. His race with Athrun was a bit straining to his body, but still enjoyed it. It came out to be a tie, the very first time which both Kira and Athrun had finished at the exact same time.

Kira sighed as he was fatigued and his adrenaline was sucked away from him. He then noticed that he was extremely hungry when his stomach growled very loudly, loud enough for the old lady downstairs to start poking her ceiling.

Kira just laughed nervously and headed towards the kitchen, opened his refrigerator and was shocked for what he just saw, nothing. His fridge was completely empty and here he was, about to starve to death.

He decided to head out for a bite to eat while making a stop at the grocery store. Before he headed out, he strapped his camera around his neck once again and carried a few extra rolls of film. Kira never leaves without his camera in hand since he knows that breaking news can happen at any time.

Kira had to learn this the hard way when during his day off, he was just sitting at the bench until his thoughts were disturbed by an explosion. It turned out that there was an apartment that caught on fire and Kira didn't had his camera at hand, leaving him with no pictures to take. Kira was not going to make the same mistake ever again, he just has to remember to carry a few extra rolls of film from time to time.

As soon as Kira stepped out onto the streets, he noticed that the air was slightly warmer, most likely because it was going to rain. He looked up at the sky and could only make out some grey clouds since it was already night time. Kira increased his pace since he did not want to get his camera wet which would easily destroy it.

Kira had walked by the park which he had most recently been visiting and stopped around to see if the hotdog stand was still up. To his disappointment, the hotdog stand was no where in sight and Kira was forced to go eat at a restaurant.

Before he knew it, there was a loud crack of thunder which startled him. He looked up to the sky and felt a small drop of water land right onto his eye. He flinched and rubbed the eye which was caught off guard until he was comfortable again.

Not knowing where to go, Kira started running down the street in front of him and was forced to enter a small restaurant when it started to rain heavily. He looked down onto his camera and sighed in relief, it was untouched by the rain and was completely dry.

Kira then looked at the restaurant he was standing in and realized that he never came here before. He noticed that the walls were painted in a deep orange which was heart warming to the customers. Kira noticed that some type of jazz music was playing in the background and found that this specific restaurant seemed quite nice.

Being drawn to the soothing environment, Kira ordered a table for himself and a waitress directed him to one. Once seated, he was given a menu and glanced through it and for the first time, realized that the name of the restaurant he was in was called Starlight Café.

Kira didn't seem to mind that he wasn't going to have a full forced dinner since he was used to it and because the meals in the menu seems more than satisfactory for his hunger. Once Kira finally decided on what to eat, he placed the menu on the table and waited for a waiter or waitress to come take his order.

While waiting for his order to be taken, Kira fixed his gaze to the window where the rain was streaming down on it. He was thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow since Athrun told him he had a day off before he left at the go kart area. He sighed since he was not able to think of anything, but eat and sleep and decided to think of something when tomorrow comes.

Kira's train of thought was broken by a sudden voice and jumped, not able to hear what the person said. Kira turned around and was only able to see a blob of pink, his eyes was still a bit blurry from spacing out while looking at the window. He quickly rubbed his eyes to keep them in focus and turned to the person and was quite shocked to see who it was.

It was the girl from the park.

Kira was stunned at her appearance, her long, pink hair hung down to her waist, her crystal blue eyes were just sparkling in the light above them and she was…_beautiful_.

"Umm, excuse me? Did you say something?" the girl asked.

Kira snapped out of his trance and didn't realize that he whispered the last word. Desperate on getting out of this, he nervously put his hands in front of him, shaking them while shaking his head at the same time. His actions caused the girl to let out a slight giggle, Kira couldn't help but drop his head in embarrassment.

"Anyways, my name is Lacus Clyne," the girl smiled, "I will-"

"Oh! My name is Kira Yamato…" Kira interrupted while he sprung to his feet offering his hand for a handshake.

Lacus seemed hesitant, she brought her hand up, but suddenly dropped it back down to her side. Kira turned his head on an angle as a sign of his confusion.

"Umm…I'm not sure if I'm allowed to touch customers." She told him while giving a shocked expression from Kira's sudden movements.

Kira froze for a second, allowing the information to seep through his mind. Then he examined Lacus a bit closer and noticed her clothes; a white dress shirt with a long black skirt. She was also holding a notepad with a pen in hand. Kira started to sweat thinking that he made a big mistake and took a glance around the café, he noticed the waiters and waitresses were dressed in the same fashion. Noticing his mistake, he chuckled a bit in embarrassment and sat back down, bowing his head in apology.

Lacus let out another small giggle and asked if he wanted anything. Kira just told her what he wanted and watched her leave to the back room. He sighed, thinking about how stupid he was and how he looked in front of the other customers if any of them saw him.

Kira shook off the idea after a few minutes and returned his gaze to the glass window, where it was still raining heavily.

After a few minutes, Lacus had returned with the sandwich and soup which Kira ordered, she set them on the table and Kira said his thanks. Kira started eating away once Lacus had walked away, he was very surprised by how good the food tasted which caused him to eat faster. After around a few more minutes, Kira was finished and most importantly, his stomach was satisfied.

Kira closed his eyes for a second to relax since the environment was so peaceful, he was able to hear the other customers talking about and the jazz music being played in the background. Suddenly, he heard footsteps and it caused him to slowly open his eyes. His eyes met Lacus, who was busy taking the plates away while putting the bill on the table.

Kira put some money onto the small black tray and relaxed for a few more minutes. His comfortable moment was disturbed when he heard a loud gasp. He quickly jumped off his seat to see what was happening and only found Lacus in front of him, hold the black tray with wide eyes.

He didn't understand what was so surprising with the black tray and starred at Lacus with a confuse look.

"Um…" she started, "tips was included in the bill and this is way over what you're supposed to pay."

Kira just stood there, transfixed with her image and simply shook his head and smiled, "It's alright, I meant to put that much money there. This place really is something you know, it deserves it." And he motioned Lacus that it was okay to take the money.

Lacus just shook her held in disagreement and grabbed Kira's hand. She then took some money from the black tray and placed it in his hands and then forcefully closed it. She then quickly walked off, not giving him a chance to protest. All Kira could do was sigh in disbelief.

Kira picked up his camera and put on his coat, he headed towards the door and noticed that the rain had finally stopped. He headed towards the nearest grocery store to get some food to fill up his fridge.

He found one a couple blocks away from the café and quickly bought the necessary food. He then continued to walk towards his apartment. He reached the park and stopped when he felt a drop of water on his face. He touched the drop of water with his finger and figured out that it was probably going to rain once again.

He started to quicken his pace, but was a bit too late; since it started to rain. Kira sought shelter to the nearest tree and took refuge in the shade, where the leaves and branches prevented the rain to go through.

Kira sighed in disbelief for he was not going to be able to walk home until it stopped raining and that he forgot his umbrella at his apartment. Even if he was to run off and buy an umbrella, the groceries would be soaked. So he decided to wait a while until the rain either stopped or got lighter.

Without Kira noticing, a figure had approached Kira. It was a person who also took refuge in the tree's shade.

Kira was not able to hear the person's footsteps since all he was able to hear was rain and the sound of leaves moving along with the wind. He suddenly felt as if he was being watched and turned around, only to find a dark figure right behind him.

He jumped off his feet in surprise and just stood there as the dark figure stepped closer towards him. Kira sighed in relief as he was able to see that it was none other than Lacus. She was slightly soaked and was wearing a simple blue dress. Kira figured that she must've gotten off work and started to head home, but was also stopped by the rain.

Lacus gave him a warming smile and he returned it with a smile of his own and a slight wave of his hand.

"Hi Kira, funny to find you here, were you heading home?" she suddenly asked.

Kira nodded his head, "yeah, I'm just waiting until it lightens up or stops, then I would head back to my apartment. Did you also forget to bring an umbrella?"

Lacus gave him a small nod and gave him a nervous smile. Kira saw that she had a worry look on her face and wondered what was wrong, but figured that it was most likely none of his business. He shifted his gaze towards the rain in front of him, watching the raindrops hit the small puddles on the ground. Time to time, he would take a quick glance of Lacus to see if she still had that worried look, but her expression never changed.

Not being able to take it anymore, he was going to ask what was bothering her so much.

"Lacus, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lacus was a bit shocked that he asked that, she didn't know that Kira was able to read her expression so well. Usually only her best friends were able to read them, but she only met Kira for less than a day.

Giving in, Lacus looked up at the sky with her bright sapphire eyes. She gave a sigh and decided to just tell Kira her problem.

"Well, you see, I'm worried about my dog, Haro. I have to get back home soon to feed him, but because of the rain, I can't. I don't want Haro to stay hungry because of me." She told him.

Kira looked at Lacus once more and knew that she was really worried about Haro, probably because her little dog meant so much to her. He closed his eyes for a second to think of a way to help Lacus, but opened them when he heard Lacus rubbing her arms for warmth. Her dress was sleeveless and exposed her bare arms, which were now cold from the rain.

Without thinking, Kira immediately took off his jacket and wrapped it around Lacus' shoulders. Lacus was surprised by Kira's sudden actions, but accepted his kind gesture.

"Thanks"

"No problem, I'm not really that cold anyways" Kira once again closed his eyes trying to concentrate of a solution to Lacus' problem, but it didn't last long when Lacus spoke.

"But you're only wearing a T-shirt, don't you need your jacket?" she asked giving a worried expression.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, you need the jacket more than I do."

Suddenly, Kira finally thought of something. He looked around the street, but couldn't find what he was exactly looking for. He turned back to Lacus and looked at his groceries which were placed on the ground.

"Lacus, can you stay here and watch over my groceries and camera? I need to go get something, I'll be right back!" And he quickly handed Lacus his camera and ran off into the rain.

Before Lacus could even say anything, Kira had already ran too far for him to hear her. So she just decided to wait for Kira's return.

Kira was running in the rain and occasionally wiped his eyes, clearing them from the rain. He stopped at an intersection and looked around, desperately trying to find whatever he was looking for. He grunted in frustration and ran around the block a few more times. After several minutes, he was able to find what he was looking for.

It had been 10 minutes since Kira left and he still have not returned. Lacus was a bit worried about what might of happened to Kira, but shook her thoughts away. It wasn't the time to think negative and only hoped that Kira would be alright. After 5 more minutes, Lacus was able to see Kira running towards her, holding something in his hand, but was not able to make out what it was.

Kira had finally ran back into the shelter of the tree and grabbed his knees, panting. He looked up to Lacus and noticed her worried expression and he gave her a smile and handed the object which was being held in his hand, it was a pink umbrella.

"It matches you hair, here, take it" Kira smiled.

"K-Kira, it wasn't necessary for you to go out like that just to get me an umbrella. I'm positive that Haro would've been fine no matter what time I got home. You seriously didn't have to do this." Lacus protested.

"It's fine, I just wanted to do it, besides, Haro is waiting for you" Kira gave her another smile, but it didn't last, since he sneezed a couple of times. His upper body was practically frozen from all the rain and he shivered from the uncomfortable feeling.

Lacus noticed Kira's condition and was saddened that it was because Kira was now cold and would probably be sick since he gave her his jacket. She took her hand and touched Kira's bare arm, but immediately pulled back when she found out how cold he was.

"Kira! You're really cold!" she practically yelled, but with a sense of worry in her voice and started to take off Kira's jacket, but it was pushed back onto her shoulders. She looked at Kira, who was the one who kept the jacket on her shoulders.

"I'm just fine Lacus, you don't have to worry so much" he gave her a reassuring smile, but sneezed a couple more times.

Knowing that Kira would refuse to take back his jacket, Lacus did what she could only think of getting Kira warm. She brought Kira in a sudden embrace and rubbed his back, while placing her head on his shoulders so that he was unable to see her red face from embarrassment.

Kira was shocked by Lacus' bold actions, but returned her embrace, keeping them both warm.

After a few moments, Kira was finally warm and they broke the embrace. Each quickly facing the other way in attempt of hiding their now red faces, once Kira calmed himself down, he picked up his groceries and started to walk back to his apartment. But before he was able to step out of the tree's shelter, his arm was pulled back.

He looked behind him and saw that it was Lacus, who had her hand on his arm and holding the umbrella while having her bag swung onto her arm and his camera around her neck.

"Umm…" Lacus said with a nervous smile, "why don't I walk you home since you don't have an umbrella?"

"Ehh?" Kira was once again shocked, but thought for a while. "How about, I walk you home since it's already late and even if you walk me home, you would have to walk to your house by yourself and at this kind of time, it isn't safe." Kira sure was quick on thinking on how to counter Lacus' suggestion.

Lacus just sighed in defeat while letting Kira take the umbrella off her hand. He held it so that it was only covering her. Lacus pouted from his actions and decided to move closer to Kira, forcing him to shade himself from the rain too.

They then walked off towards Lacus' house which turned out to be an apartment which was only a couple of blocks away from Kira's.

* * *

Once they reached Lacus' apartment door, Lacus was fiddling with her keys, thinking of asking Kira something, but was nervous to do so. Swallowing all her thoughts of doubt, she just blurted it out. 

"Kira-would-you-like-to-come-inside?" she asked very quickly and it took Kira a few moments to figure out what she really said. He simply nodded and went inside when Lacus held the door for him.

When Kira walked in, all he was able to see was darkness, he squinted his eyes to try and make out a few things, but was unsuccessful.

After a few moments, Kira was caught off guard when Lacus suddenly turned the lights on and Kira squinted while keeping his eyes shut. After a while, Kira could make out a slight giggle and slowly opened his eyes while turning towards Lacus. She had an amused expression on her face and Kira just chuckled.

He then gave a good look to his surroundings, the walls were painted with a light peach colour and he could easily smell that Air Wick was used. The floor was covered with a wooden floor which looked as if it has just been waxed and noticed that the only room which was carpeted was a single bedroom that was to the side.

Kira followed Lacus to the main room and Kira looked around, noticing that it was a bit similar to his apartment, not the same, but similar.

Lacus noticed that Kira was still hanging onto the bags of groceries and wondered if Kira himself realized that.

"Kira, why don't you place you groceries in the refrigerator so that they won't go bad?" Lacus suggested.

Kira's trance on Lacus' apartment and agreed to what she had just said. He headed towards the kitchen and placed all his food in the fridge, while putting the box of cereal, bottle of ketchup, and his camera on the table.

When he was about to leave the kitchen, he heard a small bark and he jumped. He looked down and saw that it was a medium sized dog with black, white, and brown fur. Kira quickly recognized it as a beagle and knew that this must be Haro. He quickly gave Haro a smile and patted his head.

He returned to the living room only to discover that Lacus had suddenly disappeared, shrugging it off and thinking that Lacus must have gone to get a change of clothes and to feed Haro, he headed towards the balcony and watched the rain drop from the sky.

Lacus then reappeared with a towel and bathrobe and placed them on a nearby table and walked towards the balcony where Kira was starring at the city.

Kira turned around to see that Lacus was back, but with a different set of clothes. Her hair was slightly wet and it seemed as if she was wearing pyjamas.

"Kira, why don't you take a shower and then stay here for the night, I will set up the couch. The bathroom is that way and if you need anything like a snack, feel free to look in the kitchen." Lacus said in a demanding voice.

Before Kira could say anything to protest, Lacus had walked off to the hallway and he heard a door close. Knowing that no matter what he'll say, Lacus would stick to what she had just said. Kira picked up the towel and bathrobe and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After 15 minutes, Kira walked out of the washroom in his bathrobe, but made sure that he was wearing his boxers underneath, he didn't want any weird incidents happening. He could imagine Lacus waking up in the morning only to find Kira on the floor without his bathrobe on which left his whole body expose. Kira then slapped himself on the head for thinking such things. He quickly folded his clothes and placed them on top of the towel and headed towards the kitchen.

He refreshed himself with a small glass of milk and headed towards the living room where he found a pillow, blanket, and Haro lying on the couch. Kira just chuckled to see the beagle sleeping soundly on the couch. He pet it a few more times and Haro jumped off the couch. Kira then made himself comfortable and was about to doze off until he felt Haro jump onto him. Kira was caught completely off guard that he almost screamed, but kept his mouth shut and watched the dog sleep on his stomach. Petting it for the last time, he finally dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight had pierced through the curtains on the window and the light hit a young girl's face. Lacus groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She sighed and thought of what she was going to do today, she had her day off so she should make use of it. She then remembered the events which happened last night and realized that Kira must be waiting in the living room for her. 

She quickly got up and made her bed while brushing her hair a bit to make it look somewhat presentable and walked out of her room. She headed towards the living room only to find the towel and blanket folded, and the pillow resting on the side. She also found Haro sleeping soundly on the floor.

She then walked into the kitchen only to find Kira's stuff missing, she checked the refrigerator only to find that Kira's groceries were also missing. She noticed that there was a plate, fork, and pan on her drying rack; they have already been washed. There was something in the corner of her eye and she looked at the table to see that there was a small note and a plate filled with some money. She quickly picked up the note and read it, she let out a few giggles when she finished reading the note. She put the letter down and opened the refrigerator, surprised of what she saw; a large plate filled with eggs, sausages, waffles, and a glass of milk.

There, on the table, lay a note which read:

_Good morning Lacus, I'm sorry that I had to leave so suddenly, but I had to get something from my apartment. If you're worried that I didn't have breakfast, it's ok, Haro woke me up early enough to cook myself some breakfast although I had to wash my face from Haro's slobber. I had already fed Haro in order to stop him from barking all the time and washed the dishes. The money on the table is for yesterday's tip and for the eggs and sausages from my breakfast. Don't even think of giving it back to me. Well, I enjoyed staying here and I hope to see you soon._

_PS - There's a surprise for you in the refrigerator. _

_-Kira _


End file.
